1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic camera. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic camera that changes a distance from an optical lens to an imaging surface so as to adjust a focal point to a specific object.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to one example of this type of a camera, when a face of a human is photographed, a partial area including an outline of a face region is designated as a focal-point detection area. A position of a focusing lens is so controlled that a focal-point evaluation value calculated from an image within the focal-point detection area reaches a maximum. However, in the above-described camera, a moving range of the focusing lens is not changed depending upon a focusing degree at this current point. As a result, there is a possibility that focusing control takes time.